A plug-type connection of this type is disclosed in German Patent Document No. OS 29 39 081 in which the actual plug-type connection consists essentially of two elements, namely the holding element and the annular collet acting thereon. The collet is U-shaped in longitudinal section so that there is an inner arm and an outer arm. The holding element is traversed in axial direction by a bore so that upon placing the collet on the holding element, the inner arm engages with the bore, and the outer arm surrounds the holding element on the outside. The inner arm and the end region of the holding element are slit in a crown-like manner which facilitates the mounting of the collet onto the holding element. This flexibility is the result of the crown-like slots which result in tongues that are resilient. Depending on the shape and position of the slots, and thereby the shape and position of the tongues, the plug connection can be loosened by rotation of the collet so that, for example, the tongues of the collet fit into the interstices between the tongues of the holding element. Since the slits between the tongues are made correspondingly large to obtain high flexibility of the interengaging regions of holding element and collet, the above-described malfunction correspondingly results.
Another plug-type connection is disclosed in European Patent Document No. EP 0 379 655 in which the plug connection has a holding element shaped like a connecting socket having a connection opening for detachably receiving the end region of a tubular body, for example a hose or tube. A collet is present which is provided with resilient clamping elements which clamp the tubular body against the inner wall of the bore in the holding element. The collet and the end region of the tubular body are held and fixed in position, and the collet is introduced into and clamped in the holding element together with an additional annular profiled ring. This additional clamping ring is required for fixing the collet on the end region of the tubular body. This plug however is expensive to fabricate and, additionally, the collet is too unstable and cannot also guide the end region of the tubular body into the correct position.